Document processing devices include printers, copiers, scanners and e-mail gateways. More recently, devices employing two or more of these functions are found in office environments. These devices are referred to as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) or multifunction devices (MFDs). As used herein, MFPs are understood to comprise printers, alone or in combination with other of the afore-noted functions. It is further understood that any suitable document processing device can be used.
Given the expense in obtaining and maintain MFPs, devices are frequently shared or monitored by users or technicians via a data network. MFPs, while moveable, are generally maintained in a fixed location. Until more recent times, users, which may include individuals or groups such as employees, administrators or technicians administrators of networked MFPs, were also generally in relatively fixed location. A user would typically communicate documents or other information from his or her office or workstation. An administrator or technician would also monitor devices from a workstation.
Users may send document processing jobs, such as a print request, to one or more networked devices. In a typical shared device setting, one or more workstations are connected via a network. When a user wants to print a document, an electronic copy of that document is sent to a document processing device via the network. The user may select a particular device when several are available. The user then walks to the selected device and picks up their job or waits for the printed document to be output. If multiple users send their requests to the same device, the jobs are queued and outputted sequentially. In other instances, a user may not wish to have their output waiting for them at a MFP as it may contain sensitive or confidential information. In those instances, a user may approach and enter information via an MFP user interface, such as an LCD touchscreen, which can allow the user to release their job for printing.